The Mark of the Lost
by emmycall
Summary: Anaya wants help, Embry Call seems the right person to ask.


She knocked on the porch door, hoping someone would answer quickly. She wanted to leave the old reservation as soon as possible. A tall dark boy (without a shirt on might she add) slid the door open and grinned down at her he leaned against the door and settled a smirk on his face.

"Hey good lookin' the names Paul," the cheeky boy said.

"Cool. Is Embry Call here? His mother said he would be here." She asked, a grin on her face as she looked down at his shorts.

"Nah, he'll be back in a few minutes tho. Nice eyes by the way," Paul answered. She knew if she had met Paul in a different situation they would have already been going at it in the back of her truck.

"Well, could you give this to him? If he has any questions he can go to the address on the box and-" the tan girl took a receipt out from her pocket and wrote something down on it. "That's for you," she whispered as she put it in his pocket. Paul's grin grew bigger as he took the package from her hands, the small amount of contact made her smile.

"Well I know he will have a lot of questions, if he goes, you should tag along, might be safer" she purred before she turned and left, leaving the boy confused.

Paul called out at her to ask her her name but she had already gotten her car and left. He looked in his pocket for the reciept and smirked. She had given him her phone number. Her smell would not really registered with him until the end of the day.

He strutted back into the kitchen and put the big package on the table as he flipped his phone open and put the phone number in his phone address.

All the boys looked at Paul, waiting for an explanation, but all Paul did was grab some bacon and shove it in his mouth as he put his feet on the table.

"Well?" Emily asked.

"Oh it's Embry's." Paul said after he finished the food in his mouth. As if on cue Embry stumbled in through the front door with Seth, laughing.

"Embry, a package arrived for you!" Jake yelled from the table. Confused, Embry jogged to the table and looked at the package.

"Who the hell would give me a package?" Embry asked as he sat down next to the dazed Paul.

Embry took the envolope that was taped on top of it and ripped it off. Debating on if he should open the box first or read the letter, he opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Embry Kanen Call,

In the recent death of our elder, we have discovered that you are the last descendant of Leon Kanen Begay. Please understand that he kept you hidden for your good. However, we do need to discuss your heritage and what he left you in his will. The things in this box are a few things that were going to be thrown out, I thought you deserved to have them. Be safe.

P.S. Call the phone number on the back of the letter if you wish to attend the funeral.

Embry looked at the card, clearly confused. He took the letter and box without saying anything and went upstairs.

"Hey Em-"

"Hush! Let him be! It's probably something important." Emily said to Jared as she smacked him with a wooden spoon. The four boys watched him run upstairs and heard him slam a door closed.

Embry sat on the quilted bed and looked at the box. He didn't want to open it. He took the envelope and retreated downstairs. To see that almost the whole pack was downstairs.

"Who got this?" Embry asked as he hit the last step of the stairs. All boys stopped eating and looked at Embry, some confused. Paul nodded at Embry, making him turn to Paul.

"Who was the person that gave you this?" He asked

"I don't know. She was hot. Even gave me her phone number. She said if you have any questions to go to the address on the envelope." Paul said as he stared at his phone.

"Did she say anything else? What her name was?" Embry asked as he walked towards Paul.

"Nope. I just texted her. She hasn't responded." Paul told him. Embry looked at him in disbelief, he wacked him on the head and went towards Sam.

"Sam can I talk to you?"

xx

Naya got home and threw her keys on the table, she barely made it to the sofa when she fell, relieved that she wasn't moving a muscle. She sighed as she heard the fast steps down the stairs.

"Naya, you're back so soon?" her not so little brother asked.

"Surprise! Just in time for a two hour nap and a sandwich made by my favorite brother!" She said as she looked at him with pleading eyes. Her brother laughed and went to the small kitchen that was right under the stairs.

"Did you finish your science project thingy? Don't forget your English essay is due Tuesday!" she yelled. She closed her eyes one more time and slowly drifted off to the sound of the clinks and scrapes that came from the kitchen.

Naya woke up with the sound of the phone ringing. She whined before moving and falling off the sofa she lay there for two more rings before getting up and dragging herself to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She said, not yet awake.

"Um, I got this letter from you I think. It said to call about Leon Begay?" Naya woke up with that comment and stood up straight.

"Are you Embry Call?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." Naya, without thinking, looked at the clock and slowly began to panick.

"Okay, Embry I have to be at. . . work. So I need to make this quick. If you have any questions-" a small static ran through the phone followed by a curse word," I work at this small diner at the edge of the Makah res. I work from four to ten weekdays and eight in the morning to three in the afternoon. The funeral is in two weeks s-" The call dropped and the stupid message began to play in Naya's ear, reminding her she didn't pay the phone bill, but with no time to spare Naya ran outside and to the forest, taking off her clothes before she shifted.

Hoping to every god out there that her alpha wasn't on the same shift as her.


End file.
